


Actually, It's Life We Can't Give Up

by Peredur



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy and Rory Grow Up, Episode: s07e04 The Power of Three, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peredur/pseuds/Peredur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Amy and Rory should've reacted to Brian telling them not to stop adventuring with The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually, It's Life We Can't Give Up

The Doctor was monologuing. This was a frequent and irritating occurrence but today Rory didn't much mind. It was hard, he thought to himself, to be irritated at someone whose monologue you entirely agreed with.  
It was true that he and Amy had been considering the idea of, well. permanently settling on Earth. Even if that meant seeing much less of The Doctor. Even if it meant running the risk of one day never seeing him again.

Rory stopped eating his sweet chilli beancurd, putting down his chopsticks to listen to the Doctor. He glanced at Amy quietly, ready to step in if she started disagreeing with the Doctor. They'd talked about this alone so much, so often and they'd decided. But seeing that man's adorable face had a strong effect on Amy, even now and Rory knew he might have to remind her of what she'd decided she wanted. "I want to live on Earth, Rory," she'd said the previous night, "Just Earth. Only Earth. No spaceships, no time travel. Just Earth and time going slowly forward. Okay? I've decided. And if I look like I'm, y'know, about to fly off again with the Doctor... I want you to remind me that I really want to live this life. On Earth. With you."  
While the prospect of disagreeing with Amy - even to remind her of her own decision - was a bit daunting, Rory was only too glad to oblige. It was time.

But the look in Amy's eyes wasn't one of stubborn insistence on continuing adventuring come-what-may. No, Rory could see that even the Doctor himself wasn't going to change her mind now. She was staying put. The three of them were agreed - a rare occurrence in itself. Everything was as it should be then...

"Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor," said Brian, smiling like he was giving all three of them an early Christmas present, "And I don't think they should have to..."

"DAD!" yelled Rory, trying to get Brian to just Stop Talking. This was not meant to happen. Amy and the Doctor and he had all agreed on the future of their relationship and now suddenly his Dad who until a year ago hadn't even heard of the Doctor was stepping in and... and... and COMPLICATING things without being asked to... Rory took a deep breath. "Dad," he said more quietly, "We've all talked about this. Amy and I have made our decision and the Doctor is happy to support it. It's okay, we really do want to live more normal lives now. It's what we both want" Rory glanced anxiously at Amy. She was biting her lip slightly, like she always did when she was trying to decide something. She opened her mouth to begin to speak. Rory shifted nervously, preparing for the worst.

"Brian, you've got a point. Sort of," Amy said, half looking at Brian, half watching Rory's face, "We SHOULDN'T have to choose between getting to live a human life on Earth and seeing my best friend, our son-in-law. Which is why, Doctor," she turned to face the Doctor, "why I'm deciding, right now, for all of us, that me and Rory are staying here on Earth and you, Doctor, are going to fly off in your time machine. But you're going to do one thing for me, because you love me and you love Rory and you love our daughter - you're going to drop by for Christmases and holidays and stuff. You're going to call us occasionally since you've got a phone. River comes home to me fairly frequently and she doesn't have a TARDIS so really you can do it too."

Everyone looked at the Doctor. He looked shocked by Amy's request. There was a long pause then... "Yes," said the Doctor smiling that huge ridiculous smile of his, "Yes. Yes! I can visit and I can phone! And you two get your human life and I get my space-y adventure-y running around life and we still get to see each other! Why didn't I think of that myself?"

Amy and Rory looked at each other. "Because you're not a Pond," they both said together.

The Doctor walked off to his TARDIS, adding a twist, a skip and two hops of excitement on the way. He pulled a fez out of his pocket and threw it to Rory.

"But, no!" called Brian, the forgotten member of the family, "But how can you give that up? Flying around in space, saving civilisations? Seeing history up close? Who else gets to have that?"

The Doctor stopped in front of his TARDIS doors. "You could come with me Brian," he said. His voice was calm and level but his eyes sparkled.

Brian started to get up, stopped, sat back down. "I.. I.." he stuttered, " I.. I think one planet is enough for me, Doctor."

Amy and Rory looked at Brian and smiled sadly. Then they each hugged the Doctor, kissed him on the cheek and told him to look after himself, stay in touch and try to keep River out of too much trouble.

They went back to eating their food as the TARDIS whooshed and wheezed and disappeared. After a minute they looked at each other, smiled and turned to Brian.

"Sooo, Dad," said Rory, smiling slightly and holding Amy's hand under the table, "how would you feel about having some grandchildren? Besides River, I mean. Like, actual small human children?"

Without even waiting for Brian to answer, Rory turned back to his Amy, pulling her into a hug and kissing her hair. Now Centurion, he thought to himself, your true adventure is just beginning.


End file.
